Neural modulation presents the opportunity to treat many physiological conditions and disorders by interacting with the body's own natural neural processes. Neural modulation includes inhibition (e.g. blockage), stimulation, modification, regulation, or therapeutic alteration of activity, electrical or chemical, in the central, peripheral, or autonomic nervous system. By modulating the activity of the nervous system, for example through the stimulation of nerves or the blockage of nerve signals, several different goals may be achieved. Motor neurons may be stimulated at appropriate times to cause muscle contractions. Sensory neurons may be blocked, for instance to relieve pain, or stimulated, for instance to provide a signal to a subject. In other examples, modulation of the autonomic nervous system may be used to adjust various involuntary physiological parameters, such as heart rate and blood pressure. Neural modulation may provide the opportunity to treat several diseases or physiological conditions, a few examples of which are described in detail below.
Among the conditions to which neural modulation may be applied is obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). OSA is a respiratory disorder characterized by recurrent episodes of partial or complete obstruction of the upper airway during sleep. During the sleep of a person without OSA, the pharyngeal muscles relax during sleep and gradually collapse, narrowing the airway. The airway narrowing limits the effectiveness of the sleeper's breathing, causing a rise in CO2 levels in the blood. The increase in CO2 results in the pharyngeal muscles contracting to open the airway to restore proper breathing. The largest of the pharyngeal muscles responsible for upper airway dilation is the genioglossus muscle, which is one of several different muscles in the tongue. The genioglossus muscle is responsible for forward tongue movement and the stiffening of the anterior pharyngeal wall. In patients with OSA, the neuromuscular activity of the genioglossus muscle is decreased compared to normal individuals, accounting for insufficient response and contraction to open the airway as compared to a normal individual. This lack of response contributes to a partial or total airway obstruction, which significantly limits the effectiveness of the sleeper's breathing. In OSA patients, there are often several airway obstruction events during the night. Because of the obstruction, there is a gradual decrease of oxygen levels in the blood (hypoxemia). Hypoxemia leads to night time arousals, which may be registered by EEG, showing that the brain awakes from any stage of sleep to a short arousal. During the arousal, there is a conscious breath or gasp, which resolves the airway obstruction. An increase in sympathetic tone activity rate through the release of hormones such as epinephrine and noradrenaline also often occurs as a response to hypoxemia. As a result of the increase in sympathetic tone, the heart enlarges in an attempt to pump more blood and increase the blood pressure and heart rate, further arousing the patient. After the resolution of the apnea event, as the patient returns to sleep, the airway collapses again, leading to further arousals.
These repeated arousals, combined with repeated hypoxemia, leaves the patient sleep deprived, which leads to daytime somnolence and worsens cognitive function. This cycle can repeat itself up to hundreds of times per night in severe patients. Thus, the repeated fluctuations in and sympathetic tone and episodes of elevated blood pressure during the night evolve to high blood pressure through the entire day. Subsequently, high blood pressure and increased heart rate may cause other diseases.
Efforts for treating OSA include Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) treatment, which requires the patient to wear a mask through which air is blown into the nostrils to keep the airway open. Other treatment options include the implantation of rigid inserts in the soft palate to provide structural support, tracheotomies, or tissue ablation.
Another condition to which neural modulation may be applied is the occurrence of migraine headaches. Pain sensation in the head is transmitted to the brain via the occipital nerve, specifically the greater occipital nerve, and the trigeminal nerve. When a subject experiences head pain such as during a migraine headache, the inhibition of these nerves may serve to decrease or eliminate the sensation of pain.
Neural modulation may also be applied to hypertension. Blood pressure in the body is controlled via multiple feedback mechanisms. For example, baroreceptors in the carotid body in the carotid artery are sensitive to blood pressure changes within the carotid artery. The baroreceptors generate signals that are conducted to the brain via the glossopharyngeal nerve when blood pressure rises, signaling the brain to activate the body's regulation system to lower blood pressure, e.g. through changes to heart rate, and vasodilation/vasoconstriction. Conversely, parasympathetic nerve fibers on and around the renal arteries generate signals that are carried to the kidneys to initiate actions, such as salt retention and the release of angiotensin, which raise blood pressure. Modulating these nerves may provide the ability to exert some external control over blood pressure.
The foregoing are just a few examples of conditions to which neuromodulation may be of benefit, however embodiments of the invention described hereafter are not necessarily limited to treating only the above-described conditions.